


Little and big moments

by NitW



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitW/pseuds/NitW
Summary: This is a compilation of moments between Michiru and Marie that aren't canon. We will get to romance eventually.-First chapter: After match-Second chapter: This tip only works for you.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Itami Marie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. After match

**Author's Note:**

> After the baseball game, and celebrating with the bears even if they have lost, Michiru receives a visit.
> 
> Before reading this I hardly recommend to see BNA if you haven't seen it already.

Finally Michiru said goodbye to the bears. They may have lost, but for the first time in Animacity baseball history, people actually watched a game out of interest and not because of gambling or to see if anyone died. Also, the bears took some money for losing the game, as promised by the head of betting in the city.

The tanuki stopped to see the place better. It was already dark, the moon barely illuminated anything, but it was enough to have a look. Houses made out of metal debris, unpaved ground, dirty water... - seems like slums aren’t just human - she said in barely a voice.

-There she is, the star hitter.

Michiru turned around at the voice. -Oh, the wea …- Marie's eyes transformed into orbs full of fire, ready to strike at any moment. A shiver ran through the entire body of the Tanuki - Mink, you are the mink.

Instantly, Marie relaxed, showing her green eyes again. -It was a good game, even if nobody died- She stated as if it was logical that someone dying was the grace of baseball.

-It's supposed to be bad that anyone dies during a game- the formerly human complained once more, although she knew she wouldn't get anywhere - at least you have won the bet ... - she sighed, walking back to her new home.

The mink let out a short laugh - I haven't gambled. - She affirmed, starting to walk next to the Tanuki.

-Really? - Michiru asked, totally surprised - I thought you only saw it for the money.

-Normally yes, but a friend told me that baseball was more than that- She affirmed without looking at the other girl, but with her characteristic smile. - But I'm glad I didn't bet, I would have lost. - Michiru smiled at the mink's words.

It was the first time she wasn't trying to sell her something, or explaining how Animacity works.

-If I were you, I would change to your human form- said Marie, momentarily leaving her smiling.

At the seriousness of the mink, Michiru returned to her human form. Moments later a group of beastmen in their animal form passed next to them, but anyone said nothing

When they were far enough away Marie spoke again in her usual carefree way. - It is not recommended to be in your animal form at night, especially in neighbourhoods like this. It is dangerous.

Michiru nodded, understanding the reasons. She had had already problems with that in bunnytown.

In just a few minutes the Tanuki could notice how the houses were starting to improve, indicating that they were leaving the slums. -Why were you here anyway?- The tanuki asked when the question appeared in her head.

-Can't I visit one of my favourite clients to see how is she doing?- Asked the mink, pretending in an exaggerated way to have felt attacked by the other girl's words. But Michiru's face made it clear that she wasn’t getting fooled. -Okay, okay, maybe I had to distribute some money with my colleagues from the last service - she finally admitted.

-What services do you mean?- Michiru asked suspiciously.

-You know, the typical, custom killings, armed robberies ...

-What?!- interrupted Tanuki interrupted aggressively, but Marie started to laugh.

-Calm down, I was joking.- she said, still laughing - The money was from a couple of beast girls who wanted to enter the city.

-That was mean- said the Tanuki, crossing her arms, and looking away from the mink, acting like if she was angry. But after a couple of seconds, they both started to laugh.

-How about If I invite you to dinner for the great match you played? - The mink offered once they reached a more central area of the city.

-I still haven't forgotten about the incident with my wallet, you know?- Michiru reminded her.

-What wallet?- Marie asked, trying to make the Tanuki believe that she didn't remember anything.

-Yeah, sure… - Michiru answered without believing the mink, obviously. But at least she was going to invite her to dinner, so she could let it go.

-What food do you like?- the Mink asked again.

-Oh, well... - The Tanuki stopped to think what she wanted to have dinner - do you have hamburgers here? - She had not eaten a hamburger for literally more than a year.

-Of course we have hamburgers, it's a city of beasts not monsters- joked the mink, heading towards her favourite burger.

-I remind you that what you like the most about sports is seeing people die.

-Oh come on, that just makes it more interesting…- Mary countered.

-A week ago the dodo men went extinct for playing baseball.

-Dodos were wiped out of earth millions of years ago so...

-Dodo's were wiped out on the 17th centuries.

-And yet, anyone cares about them.

-Marie!

-We are here!- Mary said at the right time to not answer anything more.

Michiru turned to see the place indicated by the mink, and it was... familiar to say the least - A burger king?

-Do you have vision problems? There says “Burger Beast”- said the mink pointing to the neon sign

It was true, but for everything else, it was exactly like a burger king from the human cities, to which she has gone multiple times. The colours were the same, the aesthetics were the same, the little kids yelling in a corner were the same... - Ok I guess - said the Tanuki entering with Mary in the restaurant, saving her numerous doubts to herself.

-A burger king ... beast- Michiru corrected- is your favourite restaurant?

Mary shrugged - best relation quality-price - she replied as she started to press keys on the screen to take her orders - you can eat for very little

-You can eat badly for very little- corrected the Tanuki

-As long as It doesn't kill me soon

-It is definitely going to kill you soon,- Michiru said.

-Who is being mean now? - Mary smirked -by the way, do you like pickles and all of that in your burger?

The tanuki nodded.

In just a few minutes they had their food on red plastic trays, with a paper tablecloth advertising more “burger beast” products. However, for Michiru's surprise, the burgers didn't taste as she remembered. They didn't taste bad, considering that they were from a fast-food restaurant, but they were different. -What are these made of? - she asked

Mary was taken aback at the start, but she quickly understood what the tanuki meant - In Beast City, fast food places who try to attract al kind of people, they make their food with tofu. The flavour is quite close to the original though.

-Why?

-It's cheaper than meat. And they also save protests from some people, but I don't think that the company cares too much about the second.

-Oh… - “I didn't know there were complaints regarding the food, but it makes sense. I wouldn't like to eat tanuki meat” -Anyway, thanks for taking time off and inviting me to have dinner.

Mary smiled - Everything for my favorite Tanuki

-... Actually, I'm a raccoon- Michiru complained.

-Clearly you are a Tanuki- affirmed the mink mocking a little.

-Oh, so you're a weasel, right?- she countered

-Hey, I thought we left that behind- Mary complained this time.

Michiru couldn't help to not start laughing.


	2. This tip is just for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru is struggling with her thoughts too much. To no one surprise, Marie is there.

After spending a year locked in your room, and going through hell to get to a city where there is no discrimination for being a beast girl, it was inevitable that Michiru thought about the past from time to time. Where everything was normal. A basketball game with her friends, going to the city to spend the day, going out with Nazuna...

No matter what she did, the thoughts of the tanuki always ended in Nazuna. But she understood that it was normal, after all, she was her best friend. She had also spent the most important moments of his life with her. She loved her a lot, and she hadn’t seen her for more than a year. Maybe, after all, she really had a ...

-What are you thinking? - said a voice, that at this point Michiru already knew whose was perfectly. Anyway, she looked at her, being able to see how Marie sat in front of her, with a plastic container in her hand.

-Oh, nothing important ... - Michiru replied, remembering that she was having lunch.

The mink gaze at her in a strange way, but after some seconds, she looked back to the plastic container, opened it, and took out one of the two pieces of the Sandwich.

-Are you going to have just a sandwich for lunch? - Asked the tanuki incredulously -It is impossible that you have enough with that.

But suddenly Marie pulled out two more containers - there was a three for two in the store.

Michiru looked at her for a few seconds, then started laughing - do you really take the price to another level?

-Just look at this, three sandwiches for the price of two, how can I reject that? - Marie asked. - The companies know my weak point.

Michiru simply shook her head, and returned to her own meal, a plate of pasta.

After some time of silence, Marie spoke. -Do you remember the night I invited you to have dinner?- she asked, to which Michiru nodded. -I saw Ogami later-

Michiru was a little surprised -What did he tell you?

-No, no- the mink smiled -keeping an eye on me.- It seems that he doesn’t trust me.

-I don't blame him, as far as I know, you would sell me for a Sandwich.

The mink chuckled - but it wouldn't be just any sandwich, I assure you. Anyway, I didn't mean it that way, I have known Ogami for a long time. I was just surprised that he cared so much about you. She added, taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Maybe if you knew the whole truth you would understand ...". When she looked up again, the mink looked at her in the same strange way as when she arrived at the table. -I-Is something wrong?- She asked a bit nervously.

-No- Marie simply answered going for the second piece -I know I'm not the person to trust anything, so don't worry, let's say that nothing is happening.

For the first time Michiru saw the Mink without her characteristic smile. Although she didn't totally distrust Marie, telling her that she was actually human would be too much. But maybe it wasn’t too much telling her what she had been struggling with.- Marie... have you ever fallen in love?

After a few seconds of complete silence, where it even seemed that there was no noise in the street, Mary began to laugh.

-Marie? 

-I thought it would be something super serious. Like you had killed someone in the human world or something- she slowly calmed down- sorry, sorry, that has been insensitive.

-Pretty insensitive, yeah- the Tanuki complained.

-But what was that question anyway?

Michiru didn't lose anything by telling it, anyway, she probably would never see Nazuna again. -In the human world, there was a girl with whom I got along very well, and I've been thinking that it could be love.

-Oh ... - the mink stopped to think -you know, I really don't think I fell in love, maybe there was someone I liked a little, but nothing extreme, so I don't know if I can help you with that.

Michiru smiled anyway, at least she was being honest with her -It’s ok, thanks anyway

-Do you think she liked you too?- Asked the mink this time.

Michiru blushed thinking about some of the moments with her best friend, which although at the moment did not want to say anything, they could be seen in another way -¿N-no? I don't know, ¿Maybe?

-I am the one who doesn't really know- said Marie while smiled, enjoying making the tanuki nervous.

-You don't help …- the tanuki complained.

-What do you want? That I solve your problem?

-That wouldn't be bad …- Michiru thought aloud.

-Well ... for a small price I could do something ...

-That's a joke, right?

-Of course it's a joke- replied the mink smirking. -But I can give you some advice.

Curiosity quickly appeared on the tanuki

-Just be yourself

-Oh, come on! - Michiru complained

The mink couldn't help but laugh a little. -No, no, you misunderstood me. I wouldn't give this tip to everyone.

-What do you mean?

-You are brave. and quite stubborn. Are you telling me that you would be able to go to the worst neighbourhood in the city to get your wallet back, and not ask a girl if she likes you?

-It's not that easy ... -Michiru sighed

-No one said it was easy- said the mink, offering Michiru a very different smile from all the others.

Again, it was practically impossible for her to see Nazuna again, so she couldn't do anything. Anyway she was glad she had seen this side of Marie.


	3. One too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru gets drunk. Marie is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably there are grammar errors. I Will check it later

Since the last celebration got "interrupted", the mayor organized a new one, this time with more police, in case that anything happened. However, this time everything was great, and Michiru got to really enjoy the party. Maybe too much.

With a cup in her hand, she walked around the square. More like stumbling around the square. If we were fair, a big part of the attendants weren’t doing much better. But whatever place she was unconsciously going, was quickly forgotten when she saw a grey furred mink… 

-Marieeeee!!

The mink turned her back with curiosity, but seeing Michiru, she quickly smiled -Hey, having fun?

-Yesss- answered Michiru, taking a big sip from the drink -this thing is amazing!

-Can you even legally drink?- asked Marie, as always, a smirk on her face.

-Oh, so you know, I’m…- a hiccup interrupted her. but she continued -eighteen. and I can...- another hiccup -responsibly drink.

-I’m not sure about that…- Marie got the cup from Michichru’s hands, and took a sip, triggering a rather “ineffective” try from the tanuki to take it back. -Yeesh, Michiru, this is too strong for you. How many cups have you drink?- there was some concern in her voice.

Like if she had forgotten that she was trying to get back her cup, she started to think. -I don’t know… 7?

Marie rolled her eyes -Of course you are this stupid- she thought out loud.

-Do you- hiccup -Do you think I’m stupid?- asked Michiru at the edge of crying.

-No, no- quickly said Marie. Michiru drunk was her limit, she didn’t want to add depressed to the description -Just come with me, I will take you to Shirou.

The tanuki nodded. Her mind right now was only transmitting her Don’t stay alone.

-Now where is a legendary dog when you need him…- Marie looked one side to another.

Michiru found it hard to stay still. Everything was moving, and her legs were starting to lose strength, and without knowing the only thing that now was preventing her to fall was Marie’s hand in her back.

-I guess I will have to walk you home.

\---

A big part of the city was celebrating in the square, making the streets much more empty.

-Marieeeee!

-What?- asked the mink without taking her eyes away from her phone.

-Carry me!

-No

-Marieeeee!

-What?- she asked again still looking at the phone.

-Pleeeeease.

Marie stopped -Will you stay quiet if I do? I’m already not winning everything with bringing you home.

-You are helping a… - another hiccup -a friend who needs you.

-Oh, right, how could I have forgotten that?- She said smirking.

-You act so mean and so opportunistically… -This time it wasn’t a hiccup, but a yawn - but I know you have a big heart.- Michiru said, before falling asleep in Marie’s arms.

Marie looked at the young girl, that now was sleeping, with curiosity. She was the second person that trusted her without any good reason. Sighing once more and shaking her head, she took the tanuki in a bridal style. A warm smile was forming her lips.

\---

knowing that the horner family would be sleeping by now, she put Michiru on her back and found a way to the roof. The tanuki was lucky that Marie was so agile and flexible because it wasn’t an easy climb with such a dead weight on the back.

She easily forced the attic door, closing it after getting into the room. She carefully laid down Michiru on her bed, and sat next to her, giving herself some seconds to breathe. She was tired. 

After some time, she got up… or she tried at least. Something wasn’t letting her move. One second later she found herself laying on the bed, directly facing the tanuki, who strongly kept her arms around her, not giving the mink much space to move. She blinked some seconds, not believing what was happening. She tried to move away again, but this time Michiru made a lot more of strength. -Ok, ok, I will stay.

Like if she had heard her, Michiru’s grip relaxed.

I guess I’m trapped. She admitted, turning to her human form and taking the jacket off. She hugged Michiru back, trying to find the most comfortable position, before finally falling asleep.

\---

The sun slowly rose, illuminating the room, but it wasn’t until hours later that the tanuki finally opened her eyes. The first, and only thing that she could see, were Marie’s green pupils looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something. but anything came out.

-I was starting to think that I would never leave- spoke the mink.

Realizing that this wasn’t any kind of weird dream, Michiru let out a little yelp and moved back, finally freeing Marie. She tried to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. -Did we…?

Marie who was already out of the bed and putting on her jacket smirked -You were drunk, I brought you home, one thing led to another…

-Oh my god…- could only say Michiru before Marie started laughing.

-Relax, anything happened- Marie assured her, sitting on the edge on the bed

-But… why were you in my bed then?

-You are a clingy drunk. You didn’t let me leave- she affirmed, getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

-Oh, sorry… 

-it’s ok, you didn’t throw up or anything. Just try to control yourself, maybe I’m not there next time.

-You usually appear when I need you, so I think I’d be ok- Michiru answered smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any gamatical mistakes that you will find in this short story, you can tell me the ones you find. I will probably do some more chapters to have some fun.


End file.
